Franky/History/During and After the Timeskip
Fishman Island Saga Return to Sabaody Arc The Straw Hat Reunion After spending two years working in Vegapunk's lab, Franky returns to Sabaody Archipelago, being the second crew member to return after Zoro. After meeting Shakky, he goes straight to the Thousand Sunny. There, to his surprise, he sees Kuma, standing in front of the Thousand Sunny. Kuma leaves saying, "mission complete" much to Franky's bewilderment. Franky then goes to speak with Rayleigh and learns that Kuma was actually protecting the Sunny, the promise he made to Rayleigh two years ago, and about the Pacifista modifications that Dr. Vegapunk made. When Robin arrives at the Thousand Sunny some time later, Franky greets Robin while doing his super pose. He then boasts about the progress he made on himself and on the ship. He reveals that he knows of Brook's new career, expressing his happiness for him and wondering if he will return to being a pirate. Later on, after Usopp, Nami, and Chopper return to Grove 17 where the Thousand Sunny is docked, Franky entertains them with his newest cyborg form. Being asked by Usopp how he can work with those huge arms, Franky reveals that his "carpentry" hands are just under the huge arms and hands he has. He also shows them that his hair can grow back instantly as it can be controlled by pushing down on his nose for more than three seconds and he quickly combs his hair back to its original style. Chopper and Usopp continue to fawn on him, actually begging to see the upgrades that Franky has done to his weapon systems, to which the cyborg politely declined, stating that it would be rude to display what he could do after two years to the rest of the crew when Luffy is not around to witness them as well. He is pleasantly surprised when he hears from Rayleigh that Luffy is already on the archipelago. Franky then informs Sanji through Den Den Mushi that the ship is heading to Grove 42. After the whole crew gathers at the ship, Franky dives down to the ship's hull to remove the air sack that is keeping Thousand Sunny afloat. With the Marines being held back by the Straw Hats' new allies, the crew submerges and is heading towards Fishman Island. Fishman Island Arc Undersea Voyage After the Thousand sunny submerges, Franky explains that the reason the ship is intact after two years is because of Bartholomew Kuma. Franky explains that before Kuma became a complete human weapon, he made a deal with Dr. Vegapunk, in which Kuma would agree to lose all self-control in exchange for Dr. Vegapunk programming a last mission, a mission which he would obey even if it meant death. The mission that was programmed into Kuma was to protect the Thousand Sunny at all cost until someone from the Straw Hat crew shows up. Franky further goes on and states that even though Kuma helped them greatly, he has now become a heartless human weapon. With the help of their seacow, the Caribou Pirates catch up with the Straw Hats and prepare for battle. Caribou quickly sets foot on the Thousand Sunny. Before his crew can follow, his seacow, which turns out to be Mohmoo, flees in fear after seeing Nami, Sanji, and Luffy leaving Caribou behind. Caribou then begs Franky not to throw him out into the ocean. After the crew tie up Caribou, Franky assists Nami in explaining the undersea currents. When the crew reaches the "underwater waterfall", they encounter the Kraken. Franky calmly states that the Kraken looks tasty. Even though the Monster Trio leave the ship using Barefoot Coating to fight the Kraken, the sea monster aims for the Thousand Sunny. Franky uses his shoulder missiles to repel one of the Kraken's tentacles. The Monster Trio soon defeat the Kraken, but because they are not wearing life-lines, they get separated from Franky and the rest of the Straw Hats as the ship goes down the "underwater waterfall". After reaching 7000 meters under the surface, Franky uses his Nipple Lights to illuminate the surrounding area and the crew finds more sea monsters. While sailing through the underwater underworld, Franky and the crew search for Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji while avoiding the various sea creatures. When Franky finds Caribou hiding in a barrel, he seals the barrel with Caribou inside it. Franky deduces that Caribou took Sanji's kick on purpose to hide his ability. Once the crew enters the deep-sea volcanic region, they see a light. Franky uses his Nipple Lights as a Morse code and the crew finds that the light comes from an angler fish. The angler fish is about to eat the Thousand Sunny, but is stopped by an Umibouzo. Franky and the crew then hear singing and they encounter the Flying Dutchman and its captain, Vander Decken. Vander Decken then orders the Umibouzo to knock down the Sunny, but the newly-tamed Kraken intervenes and knocks out the giant. Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji are then reunited with Franky and the other Straw Hats, but an underwater volcano starts to erupt. The Kraken then quickly pulls their ship and jumps down a trench. After going down the trench, the Straw Hats finally see Fishman Island. They then encounter a gang of sea monsters led by Hammond, who gives the Straw Hats two choices: join the new Fishman Pirates or die. Nami tells Franky to prepare to use Coup de Burst to charge into Fishman Island. Once Usopp finishes with the refueling, Franky activates Coup de Burst and the ship flies through the bubble surrounding Fishman Island. Meeting New Aquaintances on Fishman Island After the ship passes through the bubble, it falls into a powerful current which separates the Straw Hats. Franky remains with Nami and Robin after entering Fishman Island. They go on separate ways to do different things. Franky decides to search for a relative of Tom's. Franky is then seen in the Sea Forest with the Thousand Sunny. Franky is having a conversation with Tom's younger brother, Den. Den compliments on the ship (much to Franky's delight) and agrees to coat it. When Franky asks Den about why he does not resemble Tom, Den explains to Franky about how fishman and merman genetics work when there is inter-species breeding. Fishmen and Merfolk still carry the genes of their ancestors, so the species is not determined only by the parents, but it can be one among all the species of the ancestors. Den then jokingly asks Franky if one of his ancestors was a robot. When Franky notices someone sitting in front of a grave in the distance, Den points out that the person is Jinbe, explaining that Jinbe is waiting for someone in the forest since he cannot enter the island. Franky meets up with Robin, who then goes to the coral forest to search for something. Later, Luffy, Shirahoshi, Megalo, Hatchan, Chopper, and Sanji soon arrive at the Sea Forest. Luffy introduces Shirahoshi to Franky, who introduces Den to Luffy. Jinbe then explains about his connection to Arlong and the stories of Otohime and Fisher Tiger. After he finishes, Franky starts crying. When Hatchan begins explaining Hody's plan, a visual Den Den Mushi appears and the group watches a visual broadcast by Hody Jones himself. Hody explains his plan of recreating the Ryugu Kingdom with him as the ruler, which includes executing King Neptune and making examples out of the Straw Hats. After Hody finishes, Luffy resolves to fight him. However, Jinbe tells him not to. Franky and Chopper then correctly guessed that it's because they are humans (Ironically, they are the least human of the crew). Battle for Fishman Island As Luffy and Jinbe try to settle their dispute on how to deal with Hody, Jinbe eventually comes up with a plan. Franky and the Thousand Sunny (while in blimp mode) fly to Gyoncorde Plaza alongside Hoe. Franky fires the Gaon Cannon at the New Fishman Pirates. After Hoe retrieves Neptune and the princes, the Sunny lands. Franky and the rest of the Straw Hats prepare to fight against the New Fishman Pirates. .]] When Franky mentions a new weapon in the Soldier Dock system, Usopp, Nami, Chopper, and Pappug hop in. After Luffy initiates the battle, Franky prepares to activate it. Franky then reveals the new weapons. He rides out on the Black Rhino FR-U IVKurosai FR-U IV, and introduces the Brachio Tank V piloted by Nami, Usopp, and Chopper. After Franky sees the Brachio Tank V fall into a hole created by Daruma, he falls in after them. He then kicks Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and Pappug out of the tank and docks his bike with it, creating the Iron Pirate Franky Shogun, adding that he realized Vegapunk's dream through the use of Wapometal. He then fights the pirates with it. He uses the sword, albeit rather poorly and takes out the pirates with his own shoulder cannons. He then defeats more pirates by falling on them and crushing them under the weight of the robot. Franky searches for a strong enemy and punches Ikaros Much. After exchanging a few words, the two start battling each other. Countering Ikaros' "Ikaros Wings" with a punch, he hits the Squid Ink Clone, and follows up with a fireball which Ikaros barely dodges. While Chopper is initially ecstatic about the Shogun's flamethrower capabilities, Franky's smoking mouth shows otherwise. After Luffy defeats Jones, Franky states he is going to end his fight in one shot. As Ikaros takes off his helmet to reveal his spearhead fin, Franky exits the Iron Pirate robot to charge and fire a laser beam from his arms, turning the fishman into dried squid. After all the leaders of the New Fishman Pirates have been defeated, the Straw Hats look into the sky as Luffy tries to destroy Noah. When the Sea Kings appear and stop Noah from falling, saving the ship and the island at the same time, everyone on Fishman Island celebrates. The After Battle Celebration and Departure As the crew tries to leave the island quietly, they are intercepted by the palace guards who give them Neptune's invitation to the banquet. At the banquet, Franky is seen eating and drinking with his friends and crewmates, enjoying himself. After the party dies down, he is seen standing around with the other Straw Hats talking about how all the treasure they are getting will make them into rich tycoon pirates. He is later shocked that Luffy challenged Big Mom. After preparing the ship, Franky and the rest of the Straw Hats bid farewell to Fishman Island and the citizens and royal family. As they leave, Franky uses Kuigosu Wood Chips to float the ship upwards and the crew all set sails for the New World. On their way there, the crew decides to catch some sea monsters to celebrate their entering New World. As the crew gets caught in the White Storm, a group of whales stop them and help them enter the New World while Franky comments on the crashing sea of New World. Pirate Alliance Saga Punk Hazard Arc Arriving at Punk Hazard Soon after entering the New World, the crew spots an island surrounded by a sea of flames. When Usopp expresses concern that the Thousand Sunny will start to burn from the sea of fire, Franky states that the ship will not lose. The Straw Hats then receive a distress call from someone who seems to be in trouble and mentions something about a samurai. After Robin, Luffy, Zoro, and Usopp go to explore Punk Hazard, Franky is seen eating with Nami as she mentions the winter clouds on the other side of the island. While Usopp, Robin, Luffy, and Zoro fight a dragon, Franky and the Straw Hats remaining on the Thousand Sunny are knocked out by sleeping gas. They, except for Brook, are then abducted by some unknown foes. Franky and the other captured Straw Hats later wake up in a cell and find parts of a samurai's still-living head. After putting the pieces of the head back together, the group gets information from the samurai. Once the group decides to break out, Franky uses his Radical Beam to blast a hole in the wall, allowing the crew to escape. They run down through the halls of the complex and stumble upon a room filled with giant children. The children are excited to see them (especially Franky's robotic form), but Sanji just wants to escape the room before they are recaptured. While their pursuers come after them, the children beg the pirates to help them escape. Nami can not ignore their cries and decides to help them. Sanji, Franky, and Chopper then attack the men in the gas masks. Nami and Chopper run away with the children while Sanji and Franky hold the enemy back. As Franky attacks with Weapons Left, their opponents realize that he was the one who destroyed the door. After defeating the masked men, Franky, Sanji, and the samurai's head then meet up with Nami, Chopper, and the children and burst out of PH-006 and ran into the G-5 Marines, Smoker, Tashigi, and Law. To avoid combat, they immediately turn around and try to find another exit. As they are running away, Law uses his ability to rearrange the personalities of the Straw Hat Pirates, putting Franky in Chopper's body and Nami in Franky's body. The group then reunites with Zoro, Luffy, Robin, Brook, and Usopp at the back side of the Punk Hazard facility. The Straw Hats then tie up Brownbeard and bring each other up to speed on the current situation. After interrogating Brownbeard, they learn about a man known as Caesar Clown. Kin'emon later leaves the group to find his torso and Sanji, Brook, and Zoro go out to search for him. Franky, trying to adapt to Chopper's body, tests out the various forms that Chopper has. Robin, not impressed by his speaking, tells him not to talk while in Chopper's body. Before long, several of the giant children start to feel pain, saying that they need candy usually given to them in order to make the pain go away. After the Straw Hats learn that the children were being drugged and experimented on, the giant children start to go on a rampage, displaying great strength much to Franky's shock, and forcing Usopp to put them to sleep. Luffy's group then decides to help the children and find Caesar. The group ties up the giant children so that they cannot destroy anything else. Franky then says that they should also find a way to get back their normal bodies. When Luffy says that they should just stay the way they were, Nami (in Franky's body) snaps at their captain. Luffy, Usopp, Franky, and Robin then leave Chopper and Nami to watch the children while they head to Caesar's lab. While they are gone, Luffy's group hears an explosion coming from the hideout and quickly turns back. When they return, the Yeti Cool Brothers open fire on them and escape with Nami, who they think is Franky. Luffy and Franky decide to go after the brothers. Franky asks Chopper to give him some Rumble Balls. Chopper gives him one and advises him on how to use it. However, Franky immediately takes it, transforms into Monster Point, and goes on a rampage while chasing after Luffy. Luffy and Franky follow the giant footprints and fall into an ambush by Rock and Scotch. After Luffy deals some damage to Rock by deflecting some bullets back at him, Scotch fires a shot at a mountain top, causing a giant ice shard to start falling towards Luffy and Franky. Rock prepares to fire again, but Franky grabs the ice shard and knocks out Rock with it. Franky tries to attack Luffy again only to be knocked out by Luffy's Elephant Gun. Alliance with Law and Confrontation with Caesar Clown After the Yeti Cool Brothers are defeated, Luffy, Franky, Nami, and Law return to the hideout. Law returns Franky to his body and Chopper to his body. Franky is happy to be back into his body but Chopper scolds both him and Luffy for causing damage to his body. The Straw Hats and Law then form a plan to capture Caesar while helping the children. Franky is later seen flying with Luffy and Robin towards Caesar's lab. After crashing through a Marine warship, he prepares with the others to capture Caesar Clown. During the skirmish with Caesar's centaurs and the G-5 Marines, Franky blasts the doors open. Before they enter the facility, pieces of the Slime start falling from the sky and attack anyone near them. Caesar Clown soon reveals himself to both Luffy's group and the G-5 Marines. Franky and Robin then watch Luffy's battle with Caesar. Franky is impressed by Luffy's Haki and by his ability to touch Logia users. Franky is glad that Luffy manages to evade Caesar's attacks and eventually subdue him. When Luffy suddenly faints, Franky wonders what happened to Luffy. Franky, Robin, Smoker, and Tashigi later fall into unconsciousness even without Caesar touching them. Franky is then seen locked in a cell along with the others. While Clown is giving out his broadcast to the underworld brokers about his experiment with his chemical mass destruction weapon, Franky and the other captives are just sitting passively. After Smiley ate what appears to be a giant piece of candy, it explodes and releases a poisonous cloud. The prisoners then witness the destructive effects of the gas as some of Caesar's subordinates succumb to it. After explaining about his weapon of mass destruction, Caesar proceeds to move the prisoners outside of the facility to die. At the beginning of their escape, Law directed Franky to launch his Franky Fireball at the segregated battleship down below. Setting the wood alight, the smoke raised up to the cage, which allowed them to discreetly take action. Law quickly revealed that he had replaced some of the sea stone handcuffs with regular ones which allowed him to escape easily. Freeing Luffy and the others, Franky then mentions about wanting to do something with the Sunny. Franky was then seen outside of the lab in his Franky Shogun, with his armor protecting him from the gas. After Caesar was sent flying out of the lab and crashed into a tanker, Franky saw the arrival of Buffalo and Baby 5. Before they could retrieve Caesar, Franky shot them down. Buffalo and Baby 5 then engage Franky in battle and Baby 5 uses her Buki Buki no Mi abilities to turn into a missile and cause a huge explosion. Franky withstood the attack and continued the battle with Buffalo and Baby 5 who were unable to gain the upper hand. Baby 5 then turned into a sickle and Buffalo used it to pierce through the Shogun's arm. Unfazed, Franky blew away his opponents with General Cannon. After he found Caesar lying nearby, he was greeted by the other Straw Hats, the G-5 Marines, and the children as they all exited the lab through a rail car. Aftermath After the defeat of Buffalo and Baby 5 and the capture of Caesar Clown, everyone took a moment to rest and relax and they all have a feast together. After the party ends, the Straw Hats leave with Law, Kin'emon, and Momonosuke as Tashigi and her men take the children away from Punk Hazard. While sailing to their next destination, Dressrosa, Franky explains to Brook about how he was able to recover the Mini Merry II via a hidden water way to the research facility. A little while later, Luffy starts to explain that they formed alliance with the Heart Pirates to take down a Yonko. Law proceeds to explain about Doflamingo's connection to the underworld and the plan to decimate Kaido's forces. The next morning, everyone read the news about Doflamingo's resignation from the Shichibukai. They also seen that the paper also explains about Luffy and Law's alliance and the alliance between Kid, Hawkins, and Apoo. Dressrosa Arc The Next Objective After Law contacted Doflamingo to inform him that they will bring Caesar to Green Bit, Franky told Law that he will help find the SMILE factory and destroy it. Franky then had a meal with the rest of the crew while Kin'emon and Momonosuke told them the story about how they were shipwrecked and drifted to Dressrosa, how Momonosuke was separated from his father, and how Kanjuro was captured. The Thousand Sunny later approached Dressrosa. After arriving at Dressrosa, the group split up into three teams. Franky went with Kin'emon, Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro to destroy the SAD factory and save Kanjuro. After seeing everything Dressrosa is famous for (food, flowers, beautiful women, and living toys), the group put on disguises and went to a restaurant to get something to eat. There they found some thugs taking advantage of a blind man while taking away his money in roulette. After Luffy called the thugs' bluff, they witnessed the blind man used some gravity-like ability on the thugs, creating a huge crater in the floor of the restaurant. The man then left the restaurant without saying who he was. After one of Zoro's swords is stolen, he chased after the thief with Sanji and Kin'emon in tow. Luffy attempted to follow them for fun, but was stopped by Franky. Instead, they interrogated one of the thugs beaten by the blind man, who happened to be a subordinate of Doflamingo, for the location of the SMILEs factory. The thug claimed that he didn't know anything about it. He then said that most of Doflamingo's crewmembers were at the Corrida Colosseum where there was a tournament being held for a big prize. The thug informed them that the prize is Ace's former Devil Fruit. Luffy decided to compete for the fruit, not wanting just anyone to eat it. He offered the fruit to Franky, but he declined, wanting to keep his ability to swim. Even thought the objectives were to find the factory and Kanjuro, Franky allowed Luffy the chance to fight for the Mera Mera no Mi. Luffy and Franky later arrived at Corrida Colosseum where they met a one-legged toy soldier called Thunder Soldier. While Franky told Luffy that he could go full out in the tournament, it was best to keep his identity secret. He nearly gave himself away when he almost signed his own name, but thanks to Franky stopping him, he ended up signing in as "Lucy". Franky was among the audience when he saw the winner of Block A, Jesus Burgess. Franky became worried that the competition would not be easy for Luffy as he originally thought. When Franky was about to leave to continue with his mission, Thunder Soldier urged Franky to take him along. Franky refused to do, thinking that he would just get in the way. He said out loud that he would be getting information by beating one of Doflamingo's high-ranking subordinates, drawing unwanted attention from the audience. The toy soldier then told Franky that speaking about Doflamingo's crew like that is forbidden and that they should talk somewhere else. Later, in the corridors of the Corrida Colosseum, the toy soldier revealed that he was also planning to destroy the factory, and that he and his comrades have been preparing for that. Franky then asked him once more where the factory was so that he could blow it up. However, the toy insisted that they should first rescue the workers inside this factory. He then revealed that if their plan was to work, then it would ultimately lead to the destruction of Dressrosa. Thunder Soldier then told Franky that if he had courage to fight Doflamingo, he would tell him everything about Dressrosa and its past. Alliance with Thunder Soldier Franky and the toy soldier then left the colosseum and make their way to the Flower Field. While riding on Franky's shoulder, Rebecca called out to the toy soldier. After Rebecca expressed her determination to win the tournament and her wish to live together with him, he and Franky continue on towards their destination. Franky contacted Sanji along the way and told him to go to the flower field as well. The toy soldier later explained to Franky about the two laws that Doflamingo enacted after becoming king ten years ago. Franky then asked him about how he and the other living toys came to be. Thunder Soldier revealed that the living toys are in fact once humans who were turned into toys by a Devil Fruit user who came to Dressrosa alongside Doflamingo and the human citizens have forgotten what the toys originally were. Before Franky could ask any more questions, they see the Flower Hill and the toy soldier says that they will talk more there. Franky is then brought to the Riku Royal Army headquarters hidden beneath the flower field where he meets the dwarf army acquainted with the Thunder Soldier. After learning that the dwarves are the "fairies" mentioned by the citizens of Dressrosa, he reunites with Zoro. Once Usopp, Robin, and the dwarves from Green Bit gather at the headquarters, Franky listens to Thunder Soldier's speech about overthrowing Doflamingo. After Sanji and Nami's group escaped Green Bit with Caesar and the Thousand Sunny, Sanji contacted Franky and Usopp and told them to take care of Robin. Afterwards, Franky listened to Gancho as he explained more about the history of the dwarves centuries ago including their enslavement by the Donquixote Family and their liberation by the Riku Family after the Void Century. Once Gancho finished with his story, Thunder Soldier explained about an incident ten years ago which caused the former Riku King to lose all trust from the citizens before revealing himself to be Rebecca's father. After this revelation, Franky, Usopp, and Robin then listened to Thunder Soldier as he explained the story of Dressrosa in detail. After Thunder Soldier finished explaining the story behind Doflamingo's past takeover of the kingdom, Franky burst into tears after hearing the tragedy. Usopp assumed that Dold was charged for the crimes he supposedly committed and put to death. Thunder Soldier explained otherwise, saying that Dold still lived because his daughter, Viola, promised to aid the Donquixote Pirates on the condition that the king was spared. Thunder Soldier described how the citizens that were turned into toys were forgotten by their families and loved ones, including those who had also become toys. However, they still remembered their hatred for Doflamingo and Thunder Soldier planned to use that fact to recruit them for the rebellion. Franky was all up for it, but Usopp was less optimistic. He quietly told Franky that they should just destroy the factory and leave the country rather than picking a fight with Doflamingo. Much to Usopp's dismay, Robin was also willing to join the fight. Thunder Soldier then expressed his despair at Doflamingo's fake resignation. As he went into detail about how at first they were overjoyed at his "resignation", he mentioned that this being false information was what drove him and the dwarves to plan a rebellion. Franky, Usopp, and Robin looked on in shock as they realized they were the catalyst of the imminent rebellion. When Zoro finally made contact with Luffy at the Corrida Colosseum, Franky, Usopp, and Robin engage in a conference call with both Sanji and Luffy's group. Franky explained the situation with the dwarves and then pleaded with Luffy to allow him to help them. To Franky's joy, Luffy gave his approval. During the skirmish at Corrida Colosseum, Kin'emon informed everyone that Law was defeated in battle by Doflamingo. Everyone was then shocked to hear that an Admiral was present in Dressrosa and that the Sunny was under attack by the Big Mom Pirates, who were after Caesar Clown. Franky told Sanji not to lead the Big Mom Pirates closer to Dressrosa or else the Thunder Soldier's plans would be ruined. As Sanji's group continued on to Zo and Luffy's group decided to take the fight to Doflamingo, Franky's group was left in charge of destroying the SMILE factory. Thunder Soldier then explained to Franky, Usopp, and Robin the plans for the upcoming assault, which he named Dressrosa Operation S.O.P. As the three Straw Hats wondered what S.O.P. means, the soldier informed them about an underground world where the factory and trade port are located and they are going to infiltrate through an underground tunnel. Other than destroying the factory and the port, the key to the operation's success is taking out Sugar, the Devil Fruit user who turned humans into toys. The Straw Hats learned that by defeating Sugar, her powers will be undone. Franky became pumped up for the operation. Dressrosa Operation S.O.P. Since Franky was too big to fit in the secret tunnel, he decided to enter the underground world through the toy house. Even though he was warned that the entrances to the toy house will be heavily guarded, Franky stated that he will just go wild and fight his way in. He left the flower field and later arrived at the toy house's east entrance and encountered Senor Pink. Franky made the first strike, using Coup de Vent to deal a large-scale damage to the building and send many of Doflamingo's men flying. Senor Pink then grabbed Franky from behind by "swimming" through the ground and performed a sneak attack. Franky managed to hit Senor Pink with his rocket launcher, but he also had to fight against Machvise. After dodging an attack by Machvise, Franky was surprised to see Marines led by Bastille surrounding the toy house and himself. Franky decided to remain at the toy house to battle the Marines, because going to the underground world with them after him would jeopardize Thunder Soldier's plans. He also placed his faith in Usopp. After a hard struggle, and Dellinger joining the fight, Franky was eventually overwhelmed. While he lied on the ground badly bruised and bloodied, he placed his hopes in Usopp once more in his thoughts. When the primary objective of Operation SOP was successfully completed, Franky gave off a smile. The Birdcage When Doflamingo trapped Dressrosa in his "Birdcage", he forced everyone imprisoned into a survival game and put a price on the heads of twelve certain people. Franky was included in Doflamingo's hit list, with a bounty of one star ( 100 million). During that time, Franky escaped the Toy House thanks to the cola he reserved for destroying the factory. After seeing the SMILE factory on the surface, Franky ran towards it, preparing to destroy it. After reaching the factory, Franky prepared to use Radical Beam. Before he launched his attack, Senor Pink swam up to him and performed a suplex, preventing him from destroying the factory. Senor Pink then stated his intent to settle the score. Inhel and his group later arrived at the factory and told Franky that they have a plan to open the factory. Franky later distracted Pink by claiming that there was an old lady in need of help. After the doors to the SMILE factory were unlocked from the inside, Franky and his dwarf group entered and faced off against the factory's boss, Kyuin. After she recognized him as one of the people on Doflamingo's hit list, Franky hugged her in a strange manner. When Senor Pink charged in, Franky performed a suplex and smashed Kyuin's head against Pink. Kyuin then flew into a rage, but Franky shut her up kissing her, resulting in her acting in a more feminine manner. Franky then continued his battle with Senor Pink. He was later seen continuing his "fight" with Senor Pink. Both of them moved in a way that resembled synchronized swimming, while the girls and dwarves cheered around them. Franky then landed a punch on Pink. Once he saw that Pink took the hit to protect a kitten, he became touched. Later, after both he and Pink took 30 of each other's attacks without bothering to dodge, Franky explained to the watching dwarves that this is his "Strong Way" before promising that he would not let them become slaves again. Upon hearing this, Senor Pink decided to challenge Franky with his strongest attack and declared that he would allow Franky to defeat him if the latter can survive it. Pink then grabbed Franky and swam up the side of a tower. As he and Franky were airborne, Senor Pink commented on the sky and someone named "Lucianne", confusing Franky, before using a suplex to smash Franky into the ground. However, Franky endured the attack and began pummeling Senor Pink with Franky Iron Boxing. After knocking Senor Pink unconscious, Franky wiped the tears from his face and asked Pink to tell him the story of Lucianne after this is over. With Senor Pink out of the way, Franky told the dwarves to tear down the SMILE factory. As the dwarves charged, Franky collapsed from his injuries. After the destruction of the SMILE factory, Franky was then carried outside. To his confusion, he noticed that all the dwarves were suddenly looking towards the city in unison. He then told them to stop staring and run away from the shrinking Birdcage. As the Birdcage shrank, Franky noted that the SMILE factory cannot be cut by the Birdcage since it is made out of Seastone. As Zoro, Kin'emon, and Kanjuro passed by him, Zoro informed Franky that he planned to buy time by stopping the Birdcage. Since the factory cannot be cut, Franky and the dwarves decided to use it to push the Birdcage back. References Site Navigation Category:Character Subpages